


No

by Risi



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risi/pseuds/Risi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She won't kill for Irzu anymore, but what she does instead is not better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

"Irisa!" Tommy called for the girl, running through the woods, searching for the Irathient. She was missing again, and this time he was afraid it was his fault.

She had wanted to meet him and show him something important, and he had been late to meet her because he was cheating on her. He didn’t love Berlin, he loved Irisa.

But Irisa had never showed up and that was three days ago. He called and called for her, and saw a splash of orange a bit away from him. He ran up, to find Irisa huddled up… But as he approached his stomach sank. There were insects all around her and her hair was caked in blood.

"Oh god, Irisa no!!" He gently rolled her body so she was on her back. There was a horrible hole in her throat, continuing out of her head. Her golden eyes were dull.

Tommy collapsed to his knees. “Irisa…” He sobbed her name and lightly stroked her cold cheek. “This is all my fault. I’m so sorry Irisa.” He gently wrapped his arms around her and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the preview for 203 "The Cord and the Ax" where Irisa shoots herself. I'm sorta sorry.


End file.
